Angel Beats: Spiral
by Nana Walker
Summary: Semi AU: Después de la graduación del Frente de Batalla, Yuri abre los ojos, encontrándose en otro mundo, casada con Otonashi y esperando un bebe de este. Para su sorpresa, solo ella recuerda lo que paso en el mundo del más allá.


_**Angel Beats: Spiral**_

_**Prologue**_

Disclaimer: Angel Beats y todos sus personajes NO son de mi propiedad… solo la trama es mía XD.

- ¡Fin de la ceremonia!- concluyó Otonashi, mientras los cuatro miembros del Frente de Batalla y el Ángel, formados en una fila horizontal, observaban solemnes el escenario-. Así es como llega a su fin la ceremonia de graduación del Frente de Batalla. ¡Graduados, despídanse!

Hubo un pequeño rastrojo de silencio, en el que nadie fue capaz de moverse ni de pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que Ayato se movió, arreglándose la gorra que lo distinguía-. No quiero ver las lágrimas de una mujer- se excusó, mientras avanzaba en dirección a Otonashi-. Con permiso, me voy primero.

Caminó, decidido, mientras sus pasos retumbaban de manera débil en el piso de madera lustrada y, deteniéndose frente a Otonashi, se quitó su gorra. El muchacho, con los ojos llorosos, levantó la vista hasta toparse con la bondadosa mirada del castaño, mientras las lágrimas se le derramaban, lacerantes, llevándose el temple que siempre lo había caracterizado.

- Pero mira quien llora- hizo notar Hinata, con un débil dejo de burla, casi imperceptible, mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa. Quien hubiese creído que aquel chico se pusiese a llorar en esa situación. Seguro que nadie se lo hubiese esperado.

- Otonashi-san…- murmuró el chico, tratando de serenarse-. Si no te hubiera conocido, yo…- balbució, mientras la voz se le quebraba a causa de las lágrimas y las emociones que embargaban su pecho-… jamás hubiera encontrado la paz…- expresó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo y agregó, más sosegado-. Yo… no dudaré nunca más, ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó, asintiendo para agradecerle a Otonashi todo lo que había hecho por él.

- Sí- afirmó el castaño, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y le daba pequeñas palmadas en los hombros, para infundirle fuerzas-. Vamos, vete- le dijo, cariñosamente, mientras le frotaba los cabellos verdosos.

Naoi agradeció por última vez e incorporándose, desapareció.

- Y bien, ¿quién será el siguiente en llorar?- preguntó el peli azul, en tono burlón.

- Yo no voy a llorar- le negó Yurippe, con aquel tono fuerte y, un poco autoritario, que siempre había usado como la líder del Frente de Batalla. Luego, en un tono mucho más amistoso, se dirigió a la albina, regalándole una sonrisa limpia-. Kanade-chan, siento haber luchado contra ti todo este tiempo- se disculpó, mientras se acercaba a la niña que había sido su enemiga desde hace ya un tiempo considerable-. Me pregunto por qué no pude ser tu amiga antes… lo siento.

Tachibana solo se limitó a negar, magnánima, dándole a entender que nadie tenía la culpa. Yuri, sonriéndole, prosiguió-. Yo era la mayor- le contó, mientras apoyaba sus blancas y cálidas manos en los hombros de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil- así que siempre estaba cuidando de mis hermanas y de mi hermano en vez de mis padres. Podría haberte enseñado tantas cosas… quiero decir, que parece que no te relacionas mucho, así que estaba preocupada por ti. Podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas… podría haber sido tan divertido… desearía- expresó, con la voz punto de quebrársele, entrecerrando los ojos para tener un poco más de coraje y parsimonia-. Desearía tener más tiempo… pero ahora… es hora de irse- balbució, mientras la vista se le nublaba y gruesos nubarrones empañaban el entorno. Sin soportar más, la abrazo, despidiéndose de ella, para siempre. Apenas se separo de la tímida albina, se giró, más serena, enseñando una sonrisa a sus dos ex subordinados-. Me voy.

Otonashi y Hinata, emocionados, le agradecieron a la líder todo lo que había hecho por ellos, que había sido bastante. La pelirroja, mucho más animada que hace un rato atrás, se limito a afirmar y lanzó optimista, como palabras finales, queriendo creer en ellas-. ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!

Apenas hubo pronunciado esa esperanzadora oración, la líder del Frente de Batalla desapareció.

0o~0O0~o0

- Yuri, mi amor… ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó la voz de un chico, que la pelirroja podía reconocer con absurda facilidad, ya que acababa de escucharla hace unos pocos segundos o, tal vez, minutos atrás, en el mundo del más allá.

- _¿M- Mi amor?_- se pregunto a sí misma, en su mente, con cierta vergüenza al reflexionar las palabras que oía de parte de su ex subordinado. Ahora que se percataba de ello, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que decidió abrirlos. Sorprendida, noto que se encontraba en una especie de restaurante, de ambiente campestre, con mesas de madera lustrada, difuminados por una luz amarillenta y suave. Más allá, al otro extremo de la estancia, se vislumbraba la barra, en la que habían dos hombres vestidos de traje y una muchacha, a todas luces universitaria, que bebía sola. Una suave música de jazz cubría todo el local, dándole un ambiente bohemio al entorno. Yuri, después de haber examinado con rapidez el restaurant (o bar, aún no podía asegurarlo con facilidad), pudo sentir como una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre las suyas, que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Asustada y sorprendida por este contacto, se giró, rauda, y clavó la vista en sus manos, que eran cubiertas por las manos de Yuzuru-. ¡Aaaah! ¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó, mientras quitaba sus manos, con pudor, de la mesa.

Por unos escasos segundos, las personas que bebían en la barra y en las mesas cercanas se giraron a ver a la pareja, causando que Yuzuru los mirara avergonzado. Por su parte, Yuri tenía la vista clavada en su compañero del Frente, tratando de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Yo… solo te tomaba las manos- se explico el castaño, con simpleza-. Es la primera vez que veo que te moleste que lo haga.

La muchacha simplemente se limito a mirarse sus manos, analizando lo que el castaño le decía. Había algo raro en todo esa situación, que le molestaba. De pronto, se percato, anonadada, que en el dedo anular exhibía un anillo, idéntico al que tenía Otonashi en el mismo sitio. Aún sin poder creer lo que su mente le estaba sugiriendo, decidió preguntarle a su interlocutor, que la miraba preocupado-. ¿Estás casado?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le rebatió, riéndose, mientras la chica lo miraba seria.

- Solo contéstame- le exigió cortante, con la vista clavada en sus ojos.

- Pues es obvio… los dos nos casamos hace tres años- le respondió el chico y agregó, señalándole el vientre-. Incluso estas esperando un bebe de los dos.

_- "Incluso estas esperando un bebe… bebe… bebe… bebe"_- se repetía, como un eco jactancioso, esta oración en su cerebro, mientras Yurippe, la jefa del Frente de Batalla, trataba de asimilar la nueva realidad que le caía como ladrillo en la cabeza-. ¡ ¿QUÉ?- grito sorprendida, rayando en el terror, mientras se alzaba de la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien, Yuri?- le preguntó Otonashi, ya preocupado seriamente sobre el estado de su esposa-. Si quieres podemos ir al médico ahora mismo- le ofreció, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

- Yo… no puede ser… estoy embarazada- balbució la chica, mientras se tocaba la pequeña protuberancia que se asomaba, tímida, en su vientre, tratando de creer todo lo que le decía Otonashi.

- Tan ruidosa como siempre, Yurippe- le saludo un peli azul, moviendo la mano derecha, mientras se acercaba sonriente a la mesa que ocupaba la pareja.

La shockeada joven se giro, hasta toparse con Hinata, quien estaba pronto a llegar a su mesa. De seguro todo ese teatro debía ser una broma. Era imposible que, de haber pasado a estar en el otro mundo, joven, siendo la líder del Frente de Batalla, se encontrase estando casada y esperando un hijo de Otonashi. ¡Era absurdo! Esperando que el despreocupado miembro de Frente desmintiese a su mejor amigo, acudió a él y, vehemente, sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos, le preguntó-. Hinata-kun, ¿es cierto que Otonashi y yo… estamos casados?- consultó, escupiendo con esfuerzo la ultima parte de la pregunta.

- Vamos… ¿estás bromeando, cierto?- le interpelo Hinata, arqueando las cejas y continuo, mirando un poco preocupado a Yuri-. Pero si es obvio que sí- afirmó y continuo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Otonashi-. ¿No le estará sentando mal el embarazo?

- Estaba pensando algo similar… por eso…- le contestó Otonashi a su amigo, que era soltado por la pelirroja. Sin embargo esta última ya no escuchaba con claridad las voces de sus dos ex subordinados, debido a la sorpresiva realidad que se cernía sobre ella. Algo tenía que haber pasado como para que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. Esperanzada, se volvió a los otros dos chicos, y continuo con el interrogatorio-. ¿Qué paso con la graduación del Frente de Batalla?

- ¿El Frente de Batalla?- repitió extrañado el castaño-. ¿De qué estás hablando, Yuri?- al no obtener respuesta de la anonadada chica, se volvió donde su mejor amigo para preguntarle si conocía de algo ese Frente de Batalla, del que hablaba su esposa y, para su sorpresa, Hinata también ignoraba que era eso. Más preocupado aún por todas las incoherencias que lanzaba Yuri, se acercó a ella y, posando sus manos de manera sutil en los hombros de la pelirroja, le consultó-. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

- Si…- farfulló, sin mirarlo a la cara, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, por segunda vez en su vida (e incluyendo el tiempo que había permanecido muerta) no sabía qué hacer. Y lo peor de todo ello es que ahora ni siquiera podía culpar a Dios.

Fin Prologo

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí *-*… Desde que termine de ver la serie de anime de Angel Beats, tenía ganas de escribir algún fic sobre la misma. La primera idea que surgió en mi cabeza fue escribir algo yaoi, entre HinataxOtonashi o, tal vez OtonashixNaoi, pero ningún argumento sólido se formo en mi cabeza. Después de mucho pensarlo, se me vino esta historia en mi cabeza XD! (que no será yaoi… xD!)

¿Por qué OtonashixYurippe? Porque ese pairing es genial x3… No tengo nada contra Kanade, pero no me gusta como se ve con Otonashi en modo pareja. Además me gusta pensar que Otonashi la veía como a una especie de hermana menor y que, realmente amaba a Yuri. Por lo mismo, para esta historia, tomare como base toda la trama de Angel Beats, hasta el minuto 15:10 del capítulo 13. Lo que haya pasado después de eso, lo obviare completamente 8D (o si no, mi fic perdería la poca lógica que tiene y que tendrá en los capis que sigan XDu).

Esperando comentarios, críticas constructivas y tomatazos con respeto, solo me queda decir: Recuerden, ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho corazones y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los proteja ahora y siempre ;3


End file.
